


Lonely

by songkim2020



Series: The Songkim Epic [5]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songkim2020/pseuds/songkim2020
Summary: My dating style is hot and passionate. It’s really hot at first, but it cools down real quick - Song Mino
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Series: The Songkim Epic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Lonely

_"Do you wanna go with me?_

_Lull me into my sleep_

_I just wanna stay with you_

_Plese pat my back_

_Lay your head on my arm_

_Sweep your hair back_

_Carefully kiss your lips_

_Whenever I'm exhausted"_

_[Lonely](https://twitter.com/maran1025/status/1067410608419733504/photo/2)by Mino_

It was pretty evident from his fashion, his songs, to his art work that Mino was the type of guy who always liked doing things with a bit of panache. His love life had been no exception. Ever the romantic, he loved the big gestures, the long mushy messages, and all the drama that came with being in a relationship. He had always thrived on the high of a new romance. And so all of his past relationships followed the same pattern - a quick [passionate](https://www.koreaboo.com/stories/winner-song-mino-dating-style-interview-sbs-radio/) build up which inevitably fizzled out just as quickly.

Meanwhile, his hyung was his complete opposite, preferring things to be slow, simple and steady. Thus, while everything about Jinwoo was safe and familiar, there were so many aspects of their life as a couple that felt so foreign. 

And now that he had finally won Jinwoo's heart, he was bogged down by two things: how could he avoid repeating the same pattern and yet still meet his need for a bit of excitement. His hyung was no ordinary girl that he could easily break up with and cross out from his life. Minus any wedding vow, Mino was in it for the long haul and by no means was he going to mess things up. And yet, he was still Song Mino. And Song Mino always did things with flair.

"Ya" Jinwoo said again, lightly tapping his lover's cheek. The rapper had dropped by his room for their evening chats a few minutes ago. The older of the two had been trying to share his thoughts from this afternoon but Mino's mind kept wandering of.

"Sorry, sorry hyung" the younger man replied. "What did you say?" 

Jinwoo stared at him for a bit, unsure how to proceed. Initially, he wanted to scold the man for not listening. But he knew Mino well enough when something was bothering him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry about that" Mino replied, dodging the question.

Jinwoo stared again. Gauging if he should press on or wait until the rapper was ready to share.

"Do you want to sleep over?" the Imjado prince finally asked. 

"Wha - what?" Mino asked, eyes wide in surprise. Jinwoo repeated the question.

"Really?" the rapper asked.

"예 (ye)" his hyung replied, untucking the bed and patting the spot beside him. 

"I'll be right back" Mino answered in a rush, dashing to his room for a quick shower.

\--

When he got back to Jinwoo's room, his lover was already under the covers tinkering with his phone. He stood by the door, hesitant to approach his hyung. Aside from their tours and work trips, this was the first time he'd be sleeping in Jinwoo's bed.

Beside him.

All night. 

He wiped his sweaty palms against his boxers and slowly walked towards the older man.

Jinwoo looked up and gave him an equally nervous smile. "どうぞ (douzo)" he said softly in Japanese. Mino laughed in response.

\--

They started both on their backs, staring at the ceiling in awkward silence. Both too tense to sleep.

"Umm - should we be facing each other?" the rapper said, breaking the silence.

"Umm - okay" the older man replied, equally unsure.

Both men began to shift in bed, changing positions, turning to face one another.

Mino stared at Jinwoo's pretty face, finally able to stare at it up close. Jinwoo had kept his eyes closed, too shy to make eye contact. His cheeks warm and bright red. 

"Hyung" he whispered. Jinwoo slowly opened his eyes to stare back at his lover's gaze and broke out laughing.

Embarrassed.

Giddy.

And immediately buried his face in the crook of Mino's neck who seized this opportunity to casually wrap his arm around the older man's tiny waist. 

They stayed there for awhile until his hyung's breath and heartbeat evened out.

"Hyung?" Mino uttered.

"Yeah?"

"My other arm is about to die" 

Jinwoo suddenly looked up and stared at Mino. Both men busted out laughing.

Mino repositioned his other arm under Jinwoo's neck and allowed the smaller man to resettle in his arms.

With the tension finally gone, they stared and smiled at one another like love sick fools. 

"Hyung?" 

"Is your leg dying this time?" Jinwoo quipped. Mino chuckled. "Well, what is it?"

"Remember [Aurora](https://twitter.com/dadayaaah/status/894955438055145472)?" he asked. 

"The song from your album?"

"Yeah" Mino replied. "I never told you this but I wrote that after we saw that documentary on Iceland" he said in a whisper, shifting his gaze from Jinwoo's eyes to his mouth, feeling his hyung's warm breath against his lips.

The older man stared back, cheeks flushed. "You did?" he answered in an equally hushed tone, drawing his face closer.

"I did" he whispered before leaning in and softly pressed his lips against Jinwoo's.

When they parted, his hyung's eyes were still closed and mouth still slightly open. 

"Again?" he asked. Jinwoo nodded.

He held the older man's flushed cheek and kissed him again, allowing their tongues to melt against one another.

\--

Come morning, they had eventually found the perfect position. Mino's one arm still under Jinwoo's neck and the other over his waist. His hyung's back against his chest. His head settled against the back of Jinwoo's neck as they slept.

"Mino-ya?"

"Yeah?" the rappler grumbled in his sleep. 

"Are you listening?" his lover asked.

"Uh huh" he replied, cuddling Jinwoo closer as his hyung began to share his thoughts on the so-called honeymoon phase of their relationship. He listened thoughtfully, his grin growing bigger as the older man spoke.

When he had finished, Mino coaxed him to turn around and face him.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

Mino caressed his lover's cheek and continued to speak. "I was a bit worried yesterday. All my past relationships tend to crash and burn very quickly. So I wanted to make sure we took things easy and go slow. Just as we had always done as friends"

Jinwoo nodded, urging him to continue.

"But you know me. I also like the drama, the passion. And so I still wanted that Song Mino oomph."

"So it's not boring, right?" the older man asked.

"Yeah. And then last night, I kind of realized how those two came together with us. Like you said. Sure, we take things slow. But we relish and celebrate every moment, no matter how small or mundane. It doesn't have to be public or big to be exciting" 

Jinwoo was about to reply when the older man's bedroom door suddenly swung open.

"HYUNG!" Hoon called out. The dancer stepped in and balked when he saw the pair in bed. "What the -" he trailed off. His eyes and index finger shifting from Mino to Jinwoo. 

He paused, narrowed his eyes, and quickly turned away.

"YOU JERKS OWE ME DINNER!" he shouted before slamming the door behind him.

\---

A few days later, the three younger members were having dinner in the dog house while listening to Jinwoo's solo appearance in Idol Radio.

_"Can I say something to Mino?" Jinwoo asked the DJ._

_"Go ahead"_

_"Mino-ya ~ it's a lot better to say thank you to you personally. I'm sorry I wasn't able to say that. I just want to say thank you and I LOVE YOU! We should sleep together while hugging each other"_

"HYUNG!! QUICK!! GET MINO SOME WATER!!" Yoon cried out as the rapper appeared to choke on his food.

Hoon stared at his dongsaengs nonchalantly and slowly drank his own glass of water.

"He's just fucking happy. Trust me"

_Note: Watch Jinwoo's moment in Idol Radio here<https://twitter.com/tacitslumber/status/1163439029813051393>_


End file.
